Stendin
Background Stendin was a middle-aged male human Paladin of Avan. Stendin had a shoddy, scattered beard and tossed brown hair. He wore a very impressive set of armor with a sigil on the front. Stendin was a squad leader of the Alivast City Guard in charge of the Middle Districts. During the Harvest Festival, Ienford mentioned that Stendin and his squad were helping out with policing during the event. Stendin lived in the Avan Temple in the High Clergy District and worked in the Middle Districts. As such, he rarely ran into The Unexpectables, who operate mainly in the lower districts. He acted as a tour guide for the group when they and Remy visited to meet with Brorc and Solly after the Silver King incident. A year before the the Unexpectables stormed the Yugoloth's base, Stendin was kidnapped by Yugoloths. He put up a fight upon being kidnapped, but was ultimately killed. Personality Stendin is a personable and casual personality despite his rank as Middle Guard Captain. He's known to goof around more than the more anxious Captain Brorc or the more silent Captain Doros. Stendin is known to shill the benefits of Avan Clergy employment to temple visitors. Relationships Doros Doros and Stendin have a strong friendship and appear to go way back. For example, both paladins left for Everbright when they heard the news about Rey's death and her wayward friend Gorb. Doros appears to have respect towards Stendin. The two are known to talk a lot together. Stendin thinks Doros has a sexy voice and considers it a shame he doesn't speak much. The Unexpectables and Willow Due to Stendin's job and restricted city access, Stendin rarely is able to meet up with the Unexpectables and their friends. However, he has heard a lot about them and Willow through his friend Doros. Stendin accompanied the party along with Brorc and Doros out for a night of drinking at The Romansion's 2nd floor lounge. He shared with the group that he had never seen Doros get drunk and encouraged them to help make this happen and Borky and Task eagerly cooperated. A rift in his otherwise friendly relationship with the party formed when he accused them of attacking him in an obviously staged plot. Brorc implied that Stendin was under some kind of mind-controlling magic, and it was all but confirmed when his emaciated body was found in the Yugoloth's dungeon inside the High Almon Temple. Brorc Bronze-Fang Stendin was stated to be a good friend of Brorc and showed him due respect as the leader of the city guard. Subordinates Three members of Stendin's squad have made appearances and a fourth has been mentioned but not named. Ienford was transferred into the squad during the 5 month time skip, so he is not the unnamed member. * Borf * Cole * Kay * Ienford Trivia * Stendin enjoyed Frotherson beer. * He also had no issues partaking of the Romansion's 3rd floor offerings. Category:NPC Category:Human Characters Category:Alivast Guards Category:Deceased Characters